Business Owners
by Vixenfur
Summary: The Once-ler pays a visit to the Warden's famous 'Superjail' for acquaintanceship, but things turn out a bit more friendly.


"I must admit, I am excited," The Once-ler commented to his assistants, who led him towards the gates of the famous, well-known Superjail. The Once-ler, now having his own big business, has obviously heard of the jail, knowing it was nothing ordinary. Absolutely not.

Now that the Once-ler was making it big, his assistants had brought up the option of meeting other large, wealthy business owners to get on good terms with them. Just in case- in a worse case scenario- if the business started to plummet. They could always reach for help if the Once-ler was on good, friendly terms with others. Maybe they could even collaborate their products and sign a few contracts to produce together.

Though, that was not the case with the Warden of the famous Superjail that the Once-ler was about to enter. He didn't sell any product- he was simply the manager of the jail, but he was very wealthy, and apparently very friendly towards visitors. He had to have a lot of money to construct such an elaborate premise, with multiple golden-covered buildings and complicated structures. The Once-ler's eyes wandered the skyline of the general area before the large gates swung open, and a... computer greeted them.

It was wide and broad, with one snake-like structure sticking out of it's side, much like a human arm. It had a screen on top of its wide body, with a pixelated face on it. It smiled at them, and the Once-ler raised an eyebrow as it beckoned with its arm for them to come in.

The Once-ler followed the floating machine, down a long isle. To his right and left, he saw many workers in bright orange suits, working on keeping the wall around the headquarters of the jail sturdy, and generally working out and messing around. The Once-ler scanned them before driving his attention back to the main building, which was tall and gold-covered as well. To have so much gold covering all the buildings- from the outside- was quite impressive. They made their way inside, up a few ramps before a mechanical step laid out in front of the Once-ler's feet. He stepped on it, his two assistants- may he mention, his two brothers- following him.

The platform floated forwards, to the Once-ler's surprise. The floating robot let them across the way and up until they reached the top of the building, and the robot held out its arm and telling them to wait. They stood there, the Once-ler simply standing up straighter and trying to make a more bold appearance. The robot stuck its head-screen-thing inside, and the Once-ler heard a voice from the other side.

"The visitors are here?" He sounded excited- was this the Warden? "Oh, fantastic, bring them inside."

The doors opened to reveal a surprisingly bland office, with only one small desk and chair- but there was a wide window wrapping around the office, allowing the man seated in the desk to see all around him, at his jail.

The Warden was laughing at something before he folded his hands and looked past Jailbot to his visitors. Two assistants and-

..._ oh my_.

A tall man with a green suit, gray pinstripe pants, pointed leather shoes, a golden chain hanging from his pocket and a tall top hat with a green ribbon. In his breast pocket was a small, fluffy pink flower-looking thing, and on the bridge of his nose were sparkling blue sunglasses. His inky black hair swooped to one side, and the Warden noticed his satin green gloves, reaching all the way to his elbows.

"Ted," the Warden whispered with a smile on his face, leaning down to his assistant's ear. "Who _is_ this man?"

"T-The Once-ler, sir," Ted responded softly, "H-he invented the Thneed..."

"The thneed!" The Warden burst out, standing up and spreading his arms wide. The Once-ler raised an eyebrow at him, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I have one myself!" In a hurry, the Warden pulled out his thneed, feeling its soft material.

"I am glad you enjoy my product, Mr. Warden...?" The Once-ler questioned, still unsure about who he was speaking to.

"Ah, yes, allow me to introduce myself," the man spoke, adjusting his yellow, round glasses. The Once-ler did a one-over on this guy, who wore a similar outfit to his own- a purple suit, tailcoats as well, except he wore velvet gray gloves. "I am the Warden, owner of Superjail." He smiled at the Once-ler, revealing his missing front tooth. The Once-ler stared at the gap for a moment before adjusting his striped tie and smiling back, bowing politely.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, sir," The Once-ler spoke smoothly, standing himself back up and holding out his gloved hand. "I am The Once-ler."

"Yes, I know," The Warden purred, striding over and lifting the Once-ler's hand to his lips, kissing his soft knuckles and looking up with a small grin. The Once-ler's heart skipped a beat at the Warden's expression, his cheeks warming at the show of affection. "I am a huge fan of your product, my friend."

My friend? The Once-ler was glad to hear that so quickly. All was going well. "I am impressed with your jail as well, Mr. Warden," The Once-ler complimented, but before he could continue, the Warden straightened himself, shaking his finger.

"Ah, no need for the formal pronoun, my dear," He grinned ear-to-ear, "Just call me Warden." The Once-ler folded his hands behind his back, holding his chin up slightly.

"Excuse me," he apologized. "I do like your jail, though. Would you mind showing me around?" He asked, then glanced to his brothers. "You two can wait outside..."

They nodded slowly, as if bored with the situation anyways, and the robot led them out.

"Ah, thank you, Jailbot," the Warden waved to the robot, who smiled and ushered the assistants along. The Once-ler was amused by the fact that the Warden had named his robot 'Jailbot.' "Anyways, yes, of course you can have a tour!" The Warden laughed and strode out of the office, then held out one arm towards the metallic platform that could somehow float in midair. "Come along, then."

"He's sure acting weird," a deep voice mumbled behind them, and the Once-ler turned slightly to see a big-breasted woman with... masculine features turn to the small brunette assistant of the Warden's.

"I-I think he likes the Once-ler," the nervous assistant replied with a crack in his voice. Before the Once-ler could listen more, the Warden began to speak and explain what they were seeing.

As they floated around the jail and eventually walked through some hallways, the Once-ler noticed how casually the Warden spoke of the daily casualties that occurred. Then again, the jail was known for being a bloodbath, and the owner must be a bit twisted in the head to be so comfortable with it all.

In a strange fashion, the Once-ler found that attractive.

After the tour was over, the Warden invited the Once-ler up to his master bedroom for some tea and coffee. The Once-ler, though, was noticing more and more about the Warden that... met his fancy.

For starters, his dress style. The ribbon around his waist matched the one on his hat and the bow-tie around his neck. The purple of his suit was the same as the pants and his hat. And his yellow glasses were out of place but they strangely complimented his parchment-yellow dress shirt.

And how his tongue could easily dip into that gap between his teeth...

"Green tea?" The Warden asked, snapping the Once-ler out of his fantasy.

"Appreciated," the Once-ler replied, a small smile on his lips, and he removed his sunglasses, folding them and tucking them into his breast pocket, next to the miniature truffula tree. He looked up and saw the Warden staring at him, his eyes shining before he blushed and laughed nervously.

"My apologies, I just haven't seen your eyes and they captivated me," he sighed, pouring the cups and setting down the teapot, and if the Once-ler wasn't mistaken, the Warden's cheeks got increasingly redder. The Once-ler stared for a moment before smiling and laughing, drinking his own steaming tea.

"They are abnormally blue, according to my uncle," the Once-ler sighed, setting town his tea. He cast a glance to the Warden, who was still staring at him with a sort of droopy eyed gaze. The Once-ler blinked a couple times in confusion, as if to clear it all up, but the Warden only looked...

... turned on.

The Once-ler felt his face grow hot, and he stiffened up. "Um... Warden, sir? Are you okay?"

Though, the Warden didn't respond. A dry chuckle made its way through his throat, and he lifted his hand, snapping once. The lights went dim, and the Once-ler found himself staring at the Warden with a baffled expression, his entire body flushing with heat. His heart started to beat faster as the Warden stood up, striding around the small tea table and standing in front of the Once-ler. He smirked before kneeling down, unzipping the Once-ler's pants quicker than the Once-ler could react to.

"Mister War-" before he could even protest, his member was inside of the Warden's mouth, his eyes slipping shut and a small moan rumbling his throat. The Once-ler gasped and clenched the arms of the metal chair, a shudder raking up his body and a groan escaping his lips. His eyes rolled back and he tipped back his head as pleasurable sensations ripped up his growing cock, the Warden's tongue licking at it slowly, wanting it to grow longer and longer...

... bigger and bigger.

"O-oh, god..." The Once-ler felt ripples of pleasure slithering their way through every nerve in his body, heat flowing down lower and lower, excess heat gathering in his cheeks, flaming them red. Though, before he could feel his sweet release, he knocked off the Warden's hat and gripped his hair, yanking him back. The Warden let out a gasp, closing his eyes in delight at the shot of pain from the pulling of his hair.

The Once-ler pulled the Warden to his feet by his hair, looking him in the eyes before letting go and grabbing him by his wrist and pushing him onto the large bed. The Warden smiled and placed his arms over his head, his eyes taking in the sight before him- the Once-ler, hot and bothered, licking his upper lip slowly.

"May I?" He asked softly as he began to lean down, their noses just softly touching.

"You don't need to ask," The Warden responded eagerly, lifting a hand and hooking it behind the Once-ler's neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together.

Their kiss was a flurry of heat and groans, an exchange of gasps and pants. Saliva against saliva, tongues pressing together and small nips scattered between it all. They separated slowly, the Once-ler's hand down the Warden's pants, stroking him slowly. He was already rock hard, and the Once-ler gave him a lust-filled gaze. The Warden rocked his hips up, clenching his teeth in desire, tilting his head back into the mattress. The Once-ler leaned down, biting at the underside of his jaw and licking down his neck before stopping at his bowtie, which he took between his teeth for a moment before pulling it loose and tossing it aside with his teeth. He reached up with his free hand and removed the Warden's funky glasses, placing them on the nightstand next to them and looking into his eyes. Dark brown, swirling with a dark desire for sex.

The Once-ler leaned down and licked his ear, making the Warden shudder and purr in delight. "That tongue of yours is just... delicious..."

"I could say the same for you," the Once-ler whispered hotly into his ear before dipping his tongue inside, making the Warden gasp and jerk his hips up into the Once-ler's hand, which was stroking him... so slowly. His jaw hung loose with pleasure, the soft satin of the Once-ler's gloves caressing him in all the right places- yes, that place right at the base of his... yes, the vein on the underside... the very tip of his...

His eyelids fluttered shut, waves of heat lapping at his length, bliss tingling at every edge of his body. The Once-ler's hands could work magic. He flushed hotter at the thought, the Once-ler's tongue working at his ear, his hand sensually touching every inch of him like some sort of gem. By god, the Once-ler must get it up every day for other dudes, considering the way he knows how to handle them... unless he handled himself a lot...

The Once-ler pulled back from the Warden's ear, biting at the cartilage and slipping his hand out of the Warden's pants. He used both hands and eagerly pushed the Warden's tailcoat aside, his hands roaming up the Warden's torso before unbuttoning the dress shirt. The Warden shivered at the air hitting his exposed skin, goosebumps rising on his skin.

The Once-ler slipped his gloved hands under the dress shirt, feeling his waist and back and even lower. The Warden hissed as the Once-ler's fingers slipped past his belt and tucked-in shirt to grope his ass gently. The Warden let out a desperate groan as the Once-ler squeezed down firmly, massaging him before sliding his hands back up and around, holding his waist as he leaned down to kiss him again.

The Warden's eyes slid shut, his heart pounding more and more. The Once-ler was an amazing kisser, especially when- _yes_. When he dipped his tongue in between the gap in the Warden's teeth, it sent a shiver down his spine, a small ripple of pleasure.

The Once-ler kissed the Warden passionately, their lips meshing together in a mess of heat and saliva. He managed to get the Warden's belt undone, and began to work his pants of before having to break away and just push them down messily. The Warden shook them off his feet, rubbing his toes under his heel to push off one shoe and repeating the action for the other foot. The Warden used his hands to lift off the Once-ler's top hat, and he gently tossed it aside, then unbuckled the Once-ler's belt and unzipped his pinstripe pants. Before he could continue, the Once-ler had slid his hands underneath the Warden's boxers and began pumping his cock.

The Warden's muscles tensed before he shuddered, a gasp leaving his lips as he was caressed in all the right ways. His eyelids fluttered shut, his heart hammering his chest as heat pumped throughout every inch of his body. He felt his cheeks flush, and a small smile spread on his lips. The Once-ler smirked at him, but it wasn't long before the Warden regained some composure. He lifted his still-gloved hands and hooked his finger under the Once-ler's striped tie, pulling it loose and slipping it off of him.

The Once-ler's eyes darkened in lust, his hand moving faster and his grip tightening. As soon as precum began to leak out of the Warden's length, the Once-ler pulled his hand away and sat up, pulling off one glove and glancing around the room.

"Do you have any lubricant?" He asked, his voice darker and more raspy.

"There's no need for that," The Warden whispered, grabbing the Once-ler's wrist and pulling it closer, slipping his tongue out and in between the Once-ler's fingers. The Once-ler flushed, his gaze confused and surprised, as the Warden slipped every finger into his mouth. Though, he put on quite the show- he dragged his tongue up and down every single digit, half-lidded eyes gazing up at the Once-ler, a coy smile lifting his cheeks and showing his teeth as he slid his tongue on the underside of the Once-ler's middle finger. The Once-ler was shivering, his cock twitching impatiently under his loose pants, which were slipping down his thighs. Though, after a couple more seconds of licking, he pulled his hand back, a needy Warden trailing after it.

The Once-ler leaned down, pulling his boxers off with the gloved hand and gazing at his erection desirably. He wasn't too big, but not that bad, either. He placed the gloved hand on the Warden's chest, rubbing his skin as he slipped the first finger inside with such ease that the Once-ler even moaned. The Warden lifted his hips just slightly, his knees just barely shaking. He had already begun to close his eyes, moans dripping from his lips as the Once-ler slid in the second finger, considering the first went in so easily.

The Warden didn't even know when he has three fingers in him, but suddenly there were four and he let out a gasp, his heart catching in his throat at the surprise. His eyes peeked open before falling shut again, his gloved fingers digging into the sheets beneath him and crunching them up. The Once-ler slipped his fingers in and out rhythmically before leaving the stretched hole and sitting on his knees. The Once-ler sighed and gripped his cock, pumping it a couple times and shivering as satisfaction flowed through every nerve in his body. He placed the head to the Warden's entrance, eyes flickering up to the Warden, silently asking for approval to move.

The Warden, though, was the one who moved. He rocked his hips forward, sliding all of the Once-ler's big erection at once and gasping out. The Once-ler was overcome by heat, and his lips parted in pleasure, a silent scream leaving his throat. The Once-le'rs erection stiffened and twitched, nudging the Warden's prostate. The Warden cried out in response, waves of pleasure rippling up his back and flushing his cheeks.

Hazy, the Once-ler began to move, his hips moving slowly and carefully, earning pants and half-audible, wet-sounding pleads. The Warden leaned up, wrapping his arms around the Once-ler's shoulders, gripping the back of his tailcoat and yanking him down. The Once-ler sloppily toppled on top of the Warden, jerking his cock deeper into him by chance and making the Warden cringe and groan.

Their noses brushed, sending a sensation throughout the Once-ler- they were so close. He looked into the Warden's clouded eyes before closing the space between them, kissing him softly, more affectionate than the previous, sexual make-out sessions they had. And the Warden, naturally, was confused by this... but it felt so, so good. So right, and his heart did a few flips before he kissed back, his eyes closing and his jaw moving slowly, like he didn't want to kiss the Once-ler wrongly.

Though, his teenage-girly thoughts disappeared as the Once-ler suddenly jerked his hips forwards, sending an unbelievably amazing emotion throughout his body, flushing it hot.

"M-Mhh..." He groaned and tilted his head up, now turning their soft kiss more sexual, slipping their tongues together and pressing his hips closer, feeling the Once-ler's balls press hot against his skin. His cheeks burned hot, and he continued to kiss the Once-ler breathlessly as the Once-ler took control, rocking his hips into the Warden's less carefully and more frantically. The Warden's cock throbbed, begging for release, and he sure as hell felt the Once-ler's erection twitching with need.

They broke away in a gasp of air, pants once again filling the room and heavy, hot breaths being heaved in and out. All pain the Warden was feeling before was gone- he was drowning in an abyss of pure pleasure and bliss, the Once-ler's huge cock pressing into him...

He let out a cry as he came, most of it spilling onto his stomach but some getting on the Once-ler's shirt. The Once-ler hissed and inhaled as he released his load deep inside of the Warden, eyes rolling back in his head before he went limp, almost crushing the Warden but managing to prop himself up on his forearms. He pulled out of the Warden slowly and rolled to the side, deep breaths raking through his entire body.

"Oh my god, that was incredible..." The Warden gasped, wiping off some sweat from his forehead. The Once-ler only took a moment to regain composure before he stuck his limp cock back into his pants, zipping up and buckling his belt. He wiped off the small bit of cum on his shirt and looked to the Warden, making sure he was watching as he licked it off with a teasing swipe of the tongue. The Warden smirked and the Once-ler leaned over, grabbed his hat and glove and stood up. He slid on his glove, wiggling his fingers and then placed the hat on his head, positioning it and smiling wryly at the Warden.

"If you are ever curious about my factory, Mr. Warden..." he purred, "You may visit anytime. My office is large, and there's plenty of space beneath the desk."

The Warden laughed at his comment, still too exhausted to get up. The Once-ler grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his neck, striding over to the tall floor-mirror and tying the knot. Once he did, he adjusted his suit, smoothed out some wrinkles and stood up tall, leaning over to the small tea-table and grabbing his sunglasses. He slid them on his face, brushing his hair to the side and turning back to the Warden, who pulled his boxers and pants on and was tucking in his shirt. He buttoned it up and tightened his belt, and before he could do anything else, the Once-ler gripped his shoulder and turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips only briefly before pulling away. The Warden stared at him, dazed by the sudden action, his cheeks darkening.

"Please, darling, come visit," he whispered, and the Warden nodded slightly.

"It's... hard for me to leave Superjail," The Warden explained, "Considering I do a lot around here day by day, but..." He smiled a bit, showing the little gap in his teeth. "I can arrange something." The Once-ler smiled a bit, rubbing his shoulder before dropping his hand.

"And I'll just have to come by here more often than you coming to the factory," he finished, and began to walk towards the tall doors. He turned over his shoulder and nodded before taking his leave, striding down the staircase along the wall, his heart beating in a way he's never felt it before.


End file.
